Roses are Red, the TARDIS is Blue, I'm a Companion, Now What Do I Do!
by TheHomestuckKeybladeMaster101
Summary: Two best friends are pulled from their unordinary life and into the extraordinary one of time-travelling with the Doctor. But what does fate have in store for these two teenagers?


**Okay, this is my first Doctor Who fanfic :3 Hope you all enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hope! Come on, it's your turn to take out the trash!"

Sighing, Hope reached out lazily, clicking a button on the remote that paused the show she was currently watching. An old episode of "Doctor Who" on Netflix. Was her mom _really_ interrupting her Doctor Who time? Come on.

Slowly, she pushed off the blanket that was resting on her legs, tucking her phone into the waistband of her pajama pants, and pulled down her shirt, which appropriately read, "I'm not crazy, I'm just a fangirl." Running out into the kitchen, she quickly grabbed the trash bag before dashing outside.

It didn't take long for her to open the lid of the can and toss the bag in. But when she suddenly heard something that sounded like raspy whispers, she froze. _What the heck was that?_ she thought to herself, gulping down a lump in her throat. Although she didn't want to, she slowly turned around, biting down on her lower lip.

Nothing was there.

Shaking her head, she walked out of the side part of her house, going back to the front.

 _You're just imagining things,_ she told herself, continuing to shake her head. But then she heard it again.

"Who's there?" she demanded, jumping and spinning to face the noise. Still, nothing. Hope let out a sigh, starting to go back inside when she saw two reptilian eyes peeking out at her from the darkness. Immediately filled with fear, she gulped and started backing up as a reptilian-man-hybrid creature stepped out into the dim streetlight.

"Crap… this is not good…" she muttered to herself as she continued backing up. More of the lizard-like creatures emerged from the shadows, surrounding her slowly, the sound of low hissing filling her ears. Hope was absolutely terrified.

"L-look… I don't want any t-trouble, I just want to go back inside…" she said shakily, holding her hands out in front of her.

" _She knowsss too much…_ " one of them hissed, its long forked tongue shooting out of its mouth.

" _We mussst eliminate her…_ "

" _Yesssss… before the Timelord locatesss her…_ "

Hope's eyes widened. The… Timelord…? It couldn't possibly be…

Suddenly, the lizard creatures hissed loudly and fell to the ground, twitching and convulsing. About five seconds later a hand wrapped around her wrist and started pulling her down the street.

"Terribly sorry about that. I would have gotten here sooner, but I'm afraid I was being held up myself."

Hope's heart almost stopped. That voice… holy crap…

She looked up to see that the person that was dragging her down the street was in fact the tenth Doctor.

"O-oh my gosh-"  
"Yes yes, I know. Greatest moment of your life. But let's save the chit-chat and questions for when we get back to the TARDIS, okay?"  
Hope just nodded, numbly running alongside the doctor. Was this really happening…? Was she really running away from aliens, to the TARDIS with the Doctor?! She could hardly breathe.

After a while of running, they finally came upon where the Doctor hid the TARDIS. But, there was a small problem. There was an entire group of those lizard aliens surrounding the outside.

"Blimey…" the doctor mumbled, pulling Hope back behind a large bush with him. "Those lizards are everywhere… how the 'ell did they get to Earth so fast?"

Hope stared up at him, wide-eyed and completely confused. "Wh-why are they here…? And why did they come here for me…?"

He sighed, still watching the aliens from behind the bush. "It's because their race hates me. Why? Long story I don't feel like telling, _but that's beside the point,_ " The Doctor turned his head to look at the girl.

"They wanted you, because you especially know a whole lot about me. Thanks to that blasted T.V. show-"

"So you know?!" she exclaimed in a whisper. He just rolled his eyes.

"Of course I know. I know most things, but it's hard not to notice when there are random people showing up with writing pads and cameras."

"Touche," she said, after giving the statement some thought.

"Now," he said, sliding his hand into his coat pocket, "we just need to get to the TARDIS, and we'll both be safe."  
Hope nodded, peeking over the bush agains. "But how are we going to get rid of those aliens?"

"Should be easy enough, I just need to use my sonic to stun them, and then we should be able to get inside the TARDIS," he explained, taking his hand out of his pocket, although he was now holding his sonic screwdriver.

"But there are so many…"

"Yes, yes, I am aware of that."

"There's no way you could possibly get rid of _all_ of them…"

"I am aware of that as well, now if you would kindly shut up, it would be _much_ appreciated."

Hope did as she was told, clamping her mouth shut, still looking over the bush. The lizard people were obviously guarding the box and it was obviously impossible for either of them to get in without being seen.

"Come on" the Doctor finally said, holding his hand out, "we're going to have to run for it." She stared at him for a second, before finally taking his hand and letting him drag her out of their hiding place. And that was when Hope realized he was dragging her towards the TARDIS.

"Um… Doctor…" she said nervously, as she watched every single alien turn towards them.

"Calm down, we'll be fine," he promised, holding up his sonic.

"But-"

"What did I just say to you? _We'll be fine._ Now, stay calm. They can smell fear. And fear makes them hungry.

She gulped and nodded slowly, as they ran through the horde of hissing, reptilian monsters. Once they got close enough to the TARDIS, the Doctor raised the screwdriver and pressed a button on the side. Just as in the sideway, the aliens in front of the time machine dropped to the ground, writhing in agony. Fumbling for the key, the Doctor ran up to the door, starting to unlock it. Hope glanced over her shoulder, starting to get more anxious as the aliens swiftly moved towards them.

"Doctor… I suggest you hurry up…!" she said, backing up as one of the lizards in the lead started to reach where they were.

"Just hold on a moment! I've almost- AHA!" The TARDIS door swung open, and the two rushed inside, slamming it shut behind them.

After standing there for a second, the Doctor shook his head and walked over to the console, leaning against the rail and facing Hope.

"Right. You had questions. Now that we're no longer in immediate danger, I am now prepared to answer them."

"How is this possible?!" were the first words that escaped her mouth, the instant he stopped speaking. "How are you real? _How are you her?!_ This is insane!" The Doctor just smiled, amusement written all over his face.

"It may seem absolutely crazy to you. Especially because to you, I'm only a character on a television show. That's perfectly normal." She stared at him wide-eyed.

"But-"

"It may be difficult for you to wrap your brain around now, but don't worry. You'll understand soon enough," he said, turning to face the console. Hope pushed herself away from the wall, looking around the giant room in awe. The inside of the TARDIS was even more amazing in person.

"This… this is incredible…" she stammered, a huge smile on her face. The Doctor grinned, busily fussing with the controls.

"And what's the statement I'm waiting for?"

Her smile widened. "It's bigger on the inside."

"Precisely!" he exclaimed, spinning back around. "Bigger on the inside, that is exactly correct. Wonderful observation, er…" he paused, looking at her expectantly.

"Oh! Hope. Hope Hinkle," she answered with a grin.

"Well, Hope Hinkle, great observation, absolutely wonderful," he said, still grinning. She slowly walked over to the center, running her hand along the rail, completely unable to wipe the smile off her face.

"So, where to first, Hope?"

Her head snapped up, and her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Wh-what…?"

"Where would you like to go first?" the Doctor asked again, his grin turning into a small smile.

"A-are you serious…? You want _me_ to travel with _you?_ " she asked excitedly, but still shocked.

"Well of course. You seem fun enough. And it would definitely be different to have a companion as young as yourself," he answered, gesturing towards her. Hope's confused look turned into a wide grin.

"That… would be _fantastic,_ " she said, practically bouncing . The Doctor laughed.

"Wonderful. Now, I'll show you to the wardrobe room so you can get dressed into something more comfortable," he offered, starting towards one of the doors, and gesturing for Hope to follow. "We're going to be doing a lot of running."


End file.
